paper_mario_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vis
Vis is the older sister of Kerdil, who chooses to uphold her parents' teachings of defensive fighting and trying to avoid combat, unlike her brother. Personality The opposite end of the spectrum from her brother, Vis is more positive and doesn't use negative feelings such as hatred or rage to fuel her own power. She always looks to prove herself to offset the fact she's actually died twice, hoping to one day end Kerdil's rage and over-protectiveness of her. Biography Backstory Just like Kerdil, Vis was born to a couple of the two varieties of demon, and thus inheriting a humanlike shape with scaled limbs. She grew up an only child until around her teenage years, and during this time she'd focused on academics in order to find ways to get her home kingdom of Brutend out of the collapse of its economy. She was also one of the few in the kingdom who had managed to manifest any sort of power, with hers showing as the blood affinity, though never got any recognition from it. Though she and her family were lightly teased for their oddities, no trouble came from it. Some time after Kerdil's birth, Vis was 20 when her parents sent her and her brother out into the world to find a better place for themselves, as Brutend (and Aeroth in particular) was dying. She reluctantly followed their will and the siblings eventually left the village. They stumbled upon a fortress built into a ravine they figured was abandoned after a few days on the road, and the siblings rested there for the evening. They were eventually seen by a group of bandits who had apparently been set up there for quite a while, according to one of them. Vis, not wanting to get into a fight, eventually struck a deal with them. The group of bandits allowed the siblings to join the clan and live within the walls of their fortress. Months of this living arrangement had passed until Meigei, the leader of the band, grew angry due to the lack of supplies the encampment had been able to draw in. He focused his anger primarily on Vis, usually insulting and even beating her. She was eventually found dead by Kerdil, leading to the advancement of his own story after he'd slain the majority of the camp in the night (sans Meigei). Though she had died, her own story hadn't ended... Time Break Vis was actually present during Time Break alongside Kerdil, although under circumstances neither of them were aware of. Vis had been revived by some unknown means, though she seemed to have taken an entirely new identity and body. She was known as Z, and recalled being from a family of royals who were demon slayers. Z was an archer and used the earth affinity, and through the "modifications" Aleke had given each of the characters, she eventually developed the Eye of Power and Godly Aura, though it seemed that it was some sort of accident. She worked with the Kerdil and the rest of the group to fix time, though eventually was killed a second time when the group's main base of operations was attacked. As the main antagonists (the X's, which included Meigei, or Tro X) had been revealed beforehand, her last words consisted of her hopes that Kerdil would be able to defeat Meigei, thus suggesting she had somehow figured out her identity as Vis before her second death. Kerdil wasn't made aware of this until Aleke told him after the finale. The Multiversal Tournament Vis was resurrected during the tournament due to events that transpired in Tealess's Tower, which crashed down onto the tournament grounds during an intermission, though she was unconscious. She was supposedly a "wandering spirit" according to Tealess. Innermost Apocalypse Vis was also unconscious during the majority of Innermost Apocalypse (as well as during other events, such as the 6-month timeskip from Secular Bonds). She fully resurrected (and brought back to consciousness) by the Adur, god of the afterlives. Her resurrection was deemed "shoddy" by Adur, suggesting that whatever had originally brought her back was imperfect in some manner. After the battle during the series finale, it was revealed that the manifestation of the Eye in Power within Z (which had carried over to the regular Vis, somehow) wasn't actually a mistake, as Kerdil had manifested the power as well. Aleke eventually mentioned that this was likely because the Kegilaan family was related to the Sakaruki family somewhere down the line. Abilities Vis is most well-known for her manipulation of the blood affinity, but her memories of Z also allow her to channel the earth affinity. She typically switches between the two, using the blood affinity for close range and the earth affinity for medium-long range. She also has the Eye of Power, thus letting her utilize its abilities. Attacks Venka: Vis's go-to move for blood-based attacking, it forces blood out of Vis's wounds and creates claws on both of her hands, allowing her to slash at enemies. Ripline: Vis shoots out a stream of blood, teathered to her arm, either dragging her to a target or dragging a target to her. Lost Blood Beam: With the move originally being Vis's creation, Vis shoots a version of the attack stronger than Kerdil's, and less taxing on her. Bleeding Flow: Increases bloodflow to boost speed and strength. Crimson Vortex: Vis expells a large amount of blood, pooling it together, eventually creating a whirlpool and then a vortex, drawing people to its center. Flowing Veil: Vis expells blood and has it orbit around her, giving her the capability to make weapons, send droplets forwards as bolts, or use it for other functions. Bloodied Coat: Vis coats her blade in her own blood, sending out waves similar to Kerdil's Bloodied Excalibur. Bloodsense: Vis can sense blood around her, allowing for easy sight of a target, among other things. Adamantium Storm: Vis kicks up shards of earth and sends them firing at foes. Can be used in conjunction with Flowing Veil bolts. Terra Rain: Throwing herself up into the air with a stone pillar, Vis rains down arrows from above. Can be used in conjunction with Titanium Wave. Titanium Wave: Vis fires three arrows into the ground, creating waves that shoot up from the ground, striking foes. Nature's Grip: Rocks form around the feet of Vis's foes, trapping them. Shattering Jewel: Vis fires an arrow that splits on impact. Weaponry '''Transforming Rapier: '''Given to her by Kerdil, it has the capacity to morph into any weapon of her choosing. She usually uses it as a shortsword in conjunction with her blood-based attacks, or as a bow and arrow in conjunction with earth-based attacks. Trivia * Vis was originally meant to either be resurrected in an upcoming roleplay of SomeRand0mMan's (Post Mortem), or never be revived at all. * She follows a trend in topics regarding Kerdil or lore surrounding him, where Co-Owner Sonichero12346 tends to make his own additions SomeRand0mMan's plans regarding his own lore. ** This is most prominently shown in Vis through her appearance as Z in Time Break. * She was referred to as the "sister of our favorite edgelord" on her decal page on ROBLOX. (Located here) Category:Characters Category:Heroes